Saving Setsuna
by The Plutonian
Summary: Christmas fic! I put it all in one chapter. SetsunaSapphire...lots of fluff, you are warned.


AN: OK, this is a bit AU. The story takes place in Crystal Tokyo, and the Dark Moon family is around. BUT, they are not necessarily evil. They all did die, like they were supposed to. However, Setsuna's father (Hades, King of the Dead) sent them back, giving them a second chance because they were under the mind control of Wiseman. So in short, they're back and not evil, but they still have all their powers. That'll be all folks.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. I pray that I don't make them too incredibly out of character. I do, however, own the plot.  
  
~  
  
'Twas but a day before Christmas in Crystal Tokyo. Everyone bustled about, making last minute preparations for the holiday. The King was out shopping, being the one to put off shopping for his wife and daughter until the last minute. Princess Ami was teaching the young princesses of the Moon and Saturn to wrap gifts. Princesses Minako and Michiru were hanging decorations and singing old carols. Princess Makoto was attempting to convince the Queen into allowing her to make the cookies. Princess Rei was off with Princess Haruka delivering invitations for the upcoming New Years' Eve Ball. "Yes, all are busy," thought Sapphire of the Dark Moon kingdom.  
  
"All but one," he heard his brother say. Sapphire looked up in confusion. "Princess Setsuna is nowhere to be found." This statement caused Sapphire to nod in understanding.  
  
"You mean to say that she doesn't even get Christmas off?"  
  
Demando nodded. "That is so, she never sleeps. I doubt she's so much as moved a muscle in years."  
  
Suddenly, the air pressure built until the point of boom. Both men covered their ears and shut their eyes -the noise and blinding light hurt too badly. When they regained composure, they heard a melodious yet haunting laughter. Sailor Pluto stood before them. "That is a bit harsh, no? Just because I'm not mortal doesn't mean I do not feel, Demando," she said.  
  
Sapphire could not take his eyes off her. Sure, he had seen her before, but that had been different. He had passed her many a time before, but at a distance. He had never actually looked at her. She was tall, only a few inches shorter than he was. Her hair was long and an emerald color, though darker then that of Esmeraude. This woman had the strangest eyes. They were crimson, the exact shade of blood. Sapphire wondered how she could become so tan in a place as dark as the Time Gates.  
  
"Why do you stare a me so, Sapphire?" He barely heard her say it, but then he snapped back to reality. He looked down, blushing. He did not answer.  
  
"Must you guard the Gates tomorrow?" Demando asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, I must. What of it?"  
  
"How long.. how long has it been since you've left that infernal place for more than just a few moments?"  
  
At Demando's question, those distant eyes of hers grew even more distant. "Years," She responded in a voice that sounded so troubled and pained Sapphire wanted to cry. Then, as quickly as she came, Pluto disappeared. And in the same fashion much to the dismay of the two men she left.  
  
As soon as she arrived back at her post, the stoic senshi broke down into tears. She slid to the floor, leaning against that cursed door. The soldier held herself, since no one else was there to hold her. No one ever would be. Oh, how she hated that damn door. How many millennia had it been since she received that 'honorable duty'? She had lost count. "I must stop thinking," she thought. "Thinking only digs me farther into this pit I'm in." She sat there for hours, hugging herself, staring into the nothingness of oblivion, and crying silently.  
  
If she had been watching what was going on in the world of the living, she would have seen Sapphire leave. However, she was not watching.  
  
Sapphire ran from his brother's throne room. He ran all the way to the palace of Neo-Queen Serenity. Finding her life force, he ran into the kitchens. "How the hell could you do that to her?!" He screamed at her.  
  
"Do what, Lord Sapphire? And to whom?" The queen was so calm, and he hated her for it.  
  
"Sailor Pluto! You gave her that damn job how many years ago? Can't you see what it's doing to her? Can you not see that it's killing her?"  
  
The queen blinked. "Setsuna loves her job, Sapphire."  
  
"How stupid could you possibly be? Have you ever looked at her? She does it for you, Queen Serenity! For you! Look into her eyes. All you find is emptiness, pain."  
  
Serenity was dumbfounded for a moment. How could Setsuna not like that job? She always acted so cheerful. To think that she was actually depressed was a new thought for the queen. Then another thought came to the queen. She herself would hate to be so alone. She wondered how long it had really been since Setsuna had been happy? The thought saddened Serenity to no end. "I suppose you have a valid point, Sapphire. But why do you care how my warriors feel?"  
  
This drew a deep blush from the man standing in front of her.  
  
Makoto, previously forgotten, grinned. "If I may be so bold, Usagi, I think he has the hots for Setsuna."  
  
Sapphire blushed deeper. "Do not," He said weakly.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Then go save her, but know that if you hurt her, I cannot control Makoto and Haruka. Or the others for that matter."  
  
Sapphire bowed and left smiling. Not only had he gotten permission to get Setsuna a break, but he was allowed to go courting. There was only one problem: Setsuna needed someone to take over while she was gone. Sapphire would get Petz to do it or something. She was hopelessly infatuated with him anyway, and quite to his annoyance.  
  
The man teleported to the Time Gates, only to find Sailor Pluto sitting on the floor --if oblivion had a floor. She was hugging herself, and crying. Sapphire stepped in front of her and knelt. "Setsuna," he whispered softly, "You're free, Setsuna."  
  
She looked up at him abruptly. "W- what?"  
  
"I said you're free. Take a break. A friend of mine will guard this place for a while." He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
She stared for a moment, and then launched herself into his arms. Caught off guard, he fell to the floor. Then he pulled her close to him. She was smiling. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He grinned. "Don't you have Christmas shopping to do for your friends?"  
  
She had forgotten about that. "Oh lord, I'll never get it all done! And then I have to wrap it all too!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll manage," he stated reassuringly.  
  
"You're coming with me."  
  
Sapphire blinked. "You're not serious." At her nod he sighed. "I'm thinking I'm going to regret this, but fine. Not all day, now, though."  
  
She grinned and hugged him tightly. Jumping up, Sailor Pluto quickly turned herself into Setsuna. She wore a long black skirt and a tight green skirt. Setsuna grabbed Sapphire by the hand and pulled him up, dragging him off to the only place he feared: the mall.  
  
Hours and many bags later, they were done. Sapphire was having difficulty walking with all the bags he carried. Setsuna merely skipped on merrily. "At least she's happy," he thought. After he had deposited his load onto the floor of his living room, he handed Setsuna five rolls of wrapping paper. After getting tape and scissors for her, he walked toward the door, grabbing his coat. "I shall be back in an hour or so. I have a few things that need taking care of. Feel free to make yourself at home. There's green tea in the coffee pot if you wish." With that said, he left. He walked towards the local jewelry store.  
  
Once inside, Sapphire realized how cold it really was outside. He walked towards the front desk. Looking through the glass counter top, he found many fine things. "Where to start," he thought. If he was going to do this 'shopping' thing, he would most definitely need help. "I never thought I'd do this, but... meh, the things I do for love," he thought to himself as he headed towards the apartment the Weird Sisters shared.  
  
Once there, he knocked. He was greeted by Cooan. "Sapphire? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I... err, um, is Petz here?" She nodded. "May I speak with her?" Another nod, then she disappeared.  
  
A few moments later, Petz was standing in front of him. "Sapphire! Wonderful to see you!"  
  
The man sighed. "Petz, I need help."  
  
"Uh huh, with what?"  
  
"This 'shopping' thing you girls do."  
  
"Shopping? What are you going shopping for?"  
  
He blushed. "Someone?"  
  
She giggled. "Who is this 'Someone' you speak of?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Friend or 'special friend'?"  
  
"Err, um, no comment."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Setsuna, you'd know her by Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
"Yes, Pluto. Can you help me or not?"  
  
She nodded. "Let's go!" Then they left, and Sapphire was sure he was doomed.  
  
The pair soon found themselves back at the jewelry store. "Do you know what color she likes, Sapphire?" Petz asked.  
  
"Garnet, I think."  
  
"OK, then. How about this?" She asked, pointing to a silver chain with a charm attached to it. The charm was pure silver, a heart with a rose lying across it. Though it was so tiny, the heart had an intricate knot of vines carved into it. The rose's stem, thorns, and leaves were silver, while the actual flower was of the stone garnet.  
  
Sapphire was amazed by the quality of this necklace. He nodded. "Yes, I'll take that," he told the cashier.  
  
"That'll be $2,000, if you still want it."  
  
Sapphire merely pulled the money out of his wallet.  
  
"You have all the money?" Petz gaped.  
  
Sapphire looked at her like she was nuts. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"You don't even have much of a job!"  
  
"I'm Demando's tactical advisor, besides, I'm a prince too, you know."  
  
Petz sighed as Sapphire paid the man. He was either really in love, or really stupid.  
  
After leaving the store, Petz was about to head home, when she heard Sapphire speak. "What else should I get her?" He had said.  
  
"What do you mean 'what else,' you've already spent $2,000!"  
  
He nodded. "So?"  
  
She sighed. "Roses, or a teddy bear, I guess."  
  
"Roses and a teddy bear, right. Thanks Petz." With that he skipped off to the local flower shop. Half an hour later, he had completed his shopping. He went to Demando's house to wrap the gifts so Setsuna wouldn't see.  
  
"Why are you so happy, Sapphire?" Demando asked him.  
  
"I got Setsuna off duty."  
  
Demando's jaw dropped. "How?"  
  
"I screamed at the queen," Sapphire said proudly, and with a grin.  
  
"You realize that if she was anyone else, Queen Serenity would have killed you?"  
  
Sapphire simply shrugged. "At least I would have made them think about it. Besides, Serenity is Serenity, no one else."  
  
Demando sighed. He truly hoped this all worked out, for his brother's sake. By the time he had finished thinking, Sapphire was gone. Demando was left to his thoughts once more.  
  
Sapphire arrived back at his house shortly, and walked in. Setsuna was there, sleeping peacefully on his couch. "And Demando said she never sleeps," he thought to himself as he walked into his kitchen to prepare dinner.  
  
Not more than ten minutes later, Setsuna walked into the kitchen. "You should have woke me," she said groggily.  
  
"But you looked so happy," he protested.  
  
She blushed. "Good dream."  
  
"About what, if it isn't too bold of me?"  
  
She looked down, her face now quite near the color of her eyes. "You," she whispered, barely audible.  
  
Sapphire grinned, his cheeks going slightly pink. "What about me?"  
  
If at all possible, the woman's face grew redder. "That isn't relevant."  
  
Suddenly, he was directly in front of her. He was so close that when she looked straight down, she saw his feet. He gently cupped her chin in his hand, making her look at him. "Did I do this in your dream?" he asked before gently bringing his mouth down upon hers. She gasped, and blushed even deeper before kissing him back.  
  
"Yes," she said finally when he broke away. He smiled and pulled her into his arms. Then he handed her a teddy bear, holding a single crimson rose and a small wrapped box. She smiled. "For me?" When he nodded, she unwrapped the box and then opened it, finding the necklace. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you! You really didn't have to, you know."  
  
He smiled softly at her and wiped away her tears. "I wanted to. Merry Christmas, Setsuna," he said before kissing her again.  
  
~  
  
END! Merry Christmas all, or Yule, or whatever it is that you celebrate. If you do, that is. Please R&R! I love you all. And may beef sticks be in your futures. And yes, I realize I have Japanese names and then Sapphire. I like it better than Saffir. It seems less awkward for me to type. 


End file.
